Warriors Voting
by Stonescar
Summary: I need help with the following stuff in my parody and yah just VOTE!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to voting warriors!

First Voting Who is your favorite cat out of these 5

1). Firestar

2). Brambleclaw

3). Leopardstar

4) Onewhisker (not Onestar)

5) Mistyfoot

Which cat will win?

This is the second voting!

Who would you vote for warriors president out of these 6 cats

1). Firestar

2)Bluestar

3) Blackstar

4) Leapardstar

5)Onestar

Who is going to be president?

This is the third voting!

Who is surpossed to be with Crowfeather out of these 4 cats

1)Leafpool

2)Feathertail

3) Nightcloud

4)Tawnypelt

So pleae Vote so I can have a parody fanfic on these questions


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here are the first voting characters

Favorite Cat: Overall winner is A TIE! Firestar and Mistyfoot eh Mistyfoot (personaly) the rest just got one anyway

Cat for President: Overall winner of course is Bluestar! then Firestar then anybody else got one vote

Who should be with Crowfeather! the Overall winner is Feathettail, then Tawnypelt,Nightcloud and then Leafpool

So here are our new votings

1). Who should become good

Brokenstar

Thistleclaw

Tigerclaw\star

Clawface

2). Who should die

Ivypaw

Yellowfang

Whitestorm

Hawkfrost

Graystripe

Firestar

Brambleclaw

3) Who should be with Graystripe

Millie

Silverstream

4). Who should be a proffesional singer

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Brook

Dovepaw

Spottedleaf

Sandstorm

5) Which of these names sounds the best

Firecloud

Grayfur

Nightshadow

Amberleaf

Hawksayer

So 20 votes to update! So please vote


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here are the slots so far

Mistyfoot (model)

Bluestar (president)

Feathertail (who should be with crowfeather)

So here is the next votings

Who should become good?

Of course the one and only Tigerclaw!

Who should die?

Of course the non-awesome Firestar! (boo he _is _boring anyway)

Who should be with Graystripe

Wow! everyone voted for Silverstream! So that is your results

Who should be a proffensonal singer

Umm It was hard every had three votes except for Brook,Ivypaw,Leafpool, and Spottedleaf It was Dovepaw:3 Squirrelflight:3, Sandstorm: 4 so Sandstorm!

Which name sound the best?

Dang! Nine Votes! It is Nightshadow

So this voting is pratically easy

1). Who should work at burger king

Leafpool

Blackstar

Me! (Stonescar)

Crowfeather

Ashfur

2). Who should be with Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Stormfur

Ashfur

Crowfeather (like eww...)

Who should be in the dark forest

Whitestorm

Jayfeather

Lionblaze

Honeyfern

Sol

So vote at least 10 votes for this chapter!


	4. Last Chapter!

Here are our slots

Mistyfoot (model)

Bluestar (president)

Feathertail (who should be Crowfeathers mate)

Tigerclaw (become good)

Firestar (DIE,DIE AND DIE)

Silverstream (graystripes mate)

Sandstorm (singer)

So here are our winners for last round

Who should work at burger king

Blackstar (surprise and GASP!)

Who should be with Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw! BramblexSquirrel 4ever!

Who should be in the dark forest

Sol! (others dont fit but maybe Lionblaze)

ASo here is the prolouge

"Hey Ashclaw, Have you seen the new magazine of the HOT Model Mistyfoot" Stonescar meowed to his bother Ashclaw

"Yeah she is so HOT on the cover" Ashclaw gazed at the she-cat with daydream

"Oh look! theres Snadstorm with her new song You Belong With me!" Stonescar mewoed exidetly and ran for the TV

"You Belong with me!" the ginger he-cat kept singing

"Stonescar, cant we just watch Cats Lovers my Tv show that comes on at 10:00 AM and its ht e time!" Ashclaw yelled at Stonescar

"Okay,Okay." Stonescar muttered flipping through channels to Cats Lovers

"Hello this is Redstar and we have our 4 cats and their lovers, who will love who will hate and leave!" Redstar introduced, "Everyone voted and the cat Crowfeather is... Feathertail!"

"NOOOOOO!" Ashclaw yowled

"But Who should be with Graystripe and it is the she-cat.., It will be announced after the break"

"Noo!' Ashclaw screamed like bloody murder and punched the TV and then cried

So you like it, put your cat in if you want like Mothstar you mike be good for the story


End file.
